I Got Needs (Song)
I Got Needs (Song) is a musical number performed by Mr. Bumpy in the season 2 episode "I Got Needs". Summary In the episode, a band of rhyming Vikings are plundering and pillaging the bedroom, Mr. Bumpy realizes that the Vikings are stealing his stuff and tries to stop them. When Bumpy ask the Vikings why do they what his socks, the Vikings announce that they have needs. Bumpy is baffled by this and says "let me tell you about Needs, Bucko." A spotlight shines of Mr. Bumpy, music begins to play and he starts to dance. Bumpy then begins to sing about why he needs everything and he needs it more than them, the Vikings are convinced by Bumpy's song and yodel during the chorus. Bumpy takes back all the stuff the Viking's stole and also takes the rest of their belongings. Eventually Bumpy saves the day with his greediness and becomes the Viking's new leader. Lyrics Mr. Bumpy: Why do you want all these dirty socks for? Not to mention the stylishly soiled facial tissue? Lead Viking: We Swed's got needs, Big Mouths to feed, allows us to proceed! Mr. Bumpy: Needs?! NEEEEDS?!!!.... Let me tell ya about needs, Bucko! (A spotlight shines on Bumpy, music begins to play and Bumpy starts to dance) Mr. Bumpy: (singing) I got a need, for all my stuff. You think there's plenty, not enough! Some stuff I wreck, some stuff I chew up Some other stuff I had got blew up! My need for stuff might you succeeds I need it all 'cause I Got Needs! CHORUS Vikings: Needs, Needs, The Bump's got Needs. Yodel-odle Lay-hee Hoo! Mr. Bumpy: I got a need, to bash through walls and surf on top of Kewpie Dolls! Ride on skates until I crash! And smack into some stinky trash! Try to fly until I succeeds I got's to see, 'cause I Got Needs! CHORUS Vikings: Want's to fly 'til he succeeds. Yodel-odle Lay-hee Hoo! Mr. Bumpy: I need to scarf down icky things Like navel lint and insect wings I chew on stuff that's soft and gooey and suck down socks 'till I go blooey! I love this stuff on which I feeds I eat this stuff 'cause I got needs! CHORUS Vikings: He's got needs, the Bump's got needs. Yodel-odle Lay-hee Hoo! Mr. Bumpy: I need to hang 'round oddball dudes, the kind with awful attitudes! I hang with lots of wacky guys Like aliens with double eyes! And dudes that look like millipedes, I hang with them 'cause I Got Needs! CHORUS Vikings: Hangs around with millipedes. Yodel-odle Lay-hee Hoo! Mr. Bumpy: When sun goes down and crickets chirping I got a need to do some burping! Those monster needs got me repeating was this something I've been eating! I likes to belch, I begs a-please! I got too see, 'cause I Got Needs! CHORUS Vikings: He's got to belch, he ask it please. Yodel-odle Lay-hee.... (pause) Mr. Bumpy: (Belches) (Piano solo) (INSTRUMENTAL) Mr. Bumpy: So don't you try to swipe my junk! You say you need it? Hey, that's funk! I need my stuff way more than you do, So get it with your Viking hood! So don't cha commit no more misdeeds! Don't take my stuff because I Got Needs! CHORUS Vikings: We won't commit no more misdeeds. Yodel-odle Lay-hee Hoo! Mr. Bumpy: I need my stuff so give it back! And give me all of your stuff, Jack! I take your Viking booty, chief! So give me it, don't you give me grief! I want your stuff, You thieving Sweds! I want it all 'cause I Got Needs! CHORUS Vikings: He wants our stuff, It's what he needs... Yodel-odle Lay-hee! Yodel-odle Lay-hee! Yodel-odle Lay-hee Hoo! Gallery Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.38 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.20 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.10 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.02 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.22.52 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.37 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.19 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.09 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.00 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.23.51 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.31 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.24 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.16 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.52 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.44 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.38 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.18 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.24.59 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.42 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.25.34 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.18 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.04 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.03 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.26.35 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.29 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.14 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.49 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.27.43 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.21 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.14 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.40 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.33 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.26 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.29.00 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.53 am.png Screen Shot 2016-03-23 at 9.28.48 am.png IGNs102.JPG IGNs101.JPG IGNs100.JPG IGNs105.JPG IGNs104.JPG IGNs103.JPG IGNs108.JPG IGNs107.JPG IGNs106.JPG YODEL.JPG IGNs110.JPG IGNs109.JPG HOOOO.JPG LA HEE.JPG ODLE.JPG IGNs113.JPG IGNs112.JPG IGNs111.JPG IGNs116.JPG IGNs115.JPG IGNs114.JPG IGNs119.JPG IGNs118.JPG IGNs117.JPG IGNs122.JPG IGNs121.JPG IGNs120.JPG IGNs125.JPG IGNs124.JPG IGNs123.JPG IGNs128.JPG IGNs127.JPG IGNs126.JPG IGNs131.JPG IGNs130.JPG IGNs129.JPG IGNs132.JPG IGNs151.JPG IGNs150.JPG IGNs154.JPG IGNs153.JPG IGNs152.JPG IGNs157.JPG IGNs156.JPG IGNs155.JPG IGNs160.JPG IGNs159.JPG IGNs158.JPG IGNs163.JPG IGNs162.JPG IGNs161.JPG IGNs166.JPG IGNs165.JPG IGNs164.JPG IGNs170.JPG IGNs167.JPG IGNs168.JPG IGNs173.JPG IGNs172.JPG IGNs171.JPG IGNs176.JPG IGNs175.JPG IGNs174.JPG IGNs179.JPG IGNs178.JPG IGNs177.JPG IGNs180.JPG IGNs182.JPG IGNs181.JPG IGNs185.JPG IGNs184.JPG IGNs183.JPG IGNs188.JPG IGNs187.JPG IGNs186.JPG IGNs191.JPG IGNs190.JPG IGNs189.JPG IGNs193.JPG IGNs192.JPG IGNS200.JPG IGNS203.JPG IGNS202.JPG IGNS201.JPG IGNS206.JPG IGNS205.JPG IGNS204.JPG IGNS209.JPG IGNS208.JPG IGNS207.JPG IGNS212.JPG IGNS211.JPG IGNS215.JPG IGNS210.JPG IGNS214.JPG IGNS213.JPG IGNS216.JPG IGNS218.JPG IGNS217.JPG IGNS221.JPG IGNS220.JPG IGNS219.JPG IGNS224.JPG IGNS223.JPG IGNS222.JPG IGNS227.JPG IGNS226.JPG IGNS225.JPG IGNS230.JPG IGNS229.JPG IGNS228.JPG IGNS233.JPG IGNS232.JPG IGNS231.JPG IGNS236.JPG IGNS235.JPG IGNS234.JPG IGNS237.JPG Category:Songs